


Nohrian Lipstick

by LoveCamillaFE



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCamillaFE/pseuds/LoveCamillaFE
Summary: Gender neutral romance.





	1. Chapter 1

My life as a Nohrian soldier had been largely uneventful until I'd joined lady Corrin's army. Of course I'd seen conflict, but nothing of this magnitude. Despite this, I quickly came to enjoy my life there, and all the people I began to spend it with.

Things first started becoming interesting for me when I met Silas, a close friend of the princess'. We immediately hit it off, spending an evening drinking and chatting about days gone by as a result.  
The next day he introduced me to Corrin, who I found to be as kindhearted and friendly as I had envisioned. She was surprisingly eager to discuss my journey up until this point with me, and it felt like she had a genuine interest in me.  
In the next few weeks, we continued to meet, growing closer as we did, until we were on a first name basis. One night, we sat on the sofa in her bedroom, laughing about stories from Corrin's upbringing (the majority of which tended to involve some sort of blunder on Felicia's part). At one point, she asked me if I had had any romantic relations of note in my past. I told her it was an embarassingly small number, none of which had been very serious. After a brief pause, I asked, "how about yourself?". To this she laughed sadly to herself, and told me that she hadn't, in fact: "I haven't ever even been kissed". I was immediately taken aback by this, "Really?!!". She laughed again, telling me that she didn't spend much time around others growing up. "Well Lady Corrin, if I had been there, I'm sure I would have been dying to kiss you," I joked. This caused her smile to widen, "Would you like to evidence that claim?" she teased, getting up from her seat in the process, and making her way to her dresser on the other side of the room.  
Before I could respond she had walked back over to me, holding a tube of lipstick in her hand. She then sat down beside me and began applying it. "What's the lipstick for?" I inquired. She giggled, and said "If you really will kiss me, I want to leave a mark,". Still taken aback, I couldn't muster a response, causing Corrin now cherry red lips to grow into a wide smile. "So how about it?" she asked. "If you're not into it that's fine, but remember it's only a kiss, nothing needs to change between us,". After a moment to catch my breath, I smiled and said "I'm happy to, it's been a while since I've been in this situation,". Corrin's smile grew, and she began moving closer and closer to me. "If I mess this up, you need to promise not to bully me afterwards," she laughed. I nodded, still feeling too shocked to speak. She placed her warm hand on my cheek, and before I realised it, her lips were on my own. Suddenly, my nose was filled with her perfume, and my entire being with her warmth. Before I could appreciate this fully, she had begun withdrawing her lips. "How was that?" asked Corrin, smiling wildly as ever. "That was wonderful," I replied, placing my fingers to where her lips had just been. "You're so sweet" she sung, before placing a soft kiss on my cheek, and giving my face a gentle caress with her hand. "I'd best go home now," I said. She nodded and we said her goodbyes. I left the room feeling fuzzy inside, with a smile on my face I couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon leaving Corrin's room that night, I began walking back to my own. However, as I passed the mess hall, I was stopped in my tracks by a soft feminine voice I recognised instantly. "What is it you want with my sister?" demanded Elise. I turned around to find her stood a metre away from me, with a frown fixed on her face. "Lady Elise," I replied, "What do you mean?". This only seemed to make her angrier, causing her to grab hold of my arm, and begin dragging me off towards her private quarters.  
When we reached her room, she pushed me in front of a mirror, revealing lipstick smeared around my mouth, and a large red lip imprint on my cheek.  
I knew the lipstick was a bad idea.  
After a while of staring at my reflection, I was still speechless, and an uneasy silence permeated the room. "You're going to need to wait here" commanded Elise, before the slamming the door behind her, and locking it afterwards.  
At this moment, I found myself completely dumbfounded. I was sure that the last few hours must have been a dream of some sorts, as this seemed far too strange for reality.  
After around 15 minutes of waiting and reflecting, I heard the sound of the key twisting in the lock.  
This time however, it wasn't Elise who entered the room, but her older sister, Camilla.  
She wore a look on her face which I found impossible to discern. "Lady Camilla," I bowed my head slightly, and closed my eyes for a silent prayer that she wouldn't murder me here and now.  
"My, Corrin sure has found someone cute to spend her nights with," she purred. Camilla sat on Elise's bed, and patted beside her, inviting me to do the same. I sat down, ensuring to maintain a respectful distance, however she quickly shuffled along, so that our thighs were touching. "I like your makeup," she laughed, placing two fingers on where the imprint of Corrin's lips was. I felt myself blushing far more than I had ever hoped to blush in front of royalty, and simply replied "Thank you, my lady,". She laughed again at this, before asking "would you like to tell me what your relationship with my sister is?". In what was probably too fast of a response, I informed her "we're just friends my lady, nothing more,". She smiled, "friends who kiss?", I nodded, blushing once more. "And you don't have any feelings for my sister?", I shook my head, my eyes fixed to the bed, refusing to meet Camilla's. "Do you kiss all of your friends?" inquired Camilla. It was here that I made my first mistake in regards to life in Lady Corrin's army. For whatever lack of reasoning on my part, I chose to lie. "Only when they ask," I laughed, still not looking up. At this, she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her chest against mine. She placed her soft lips to my left ear, and whispered "Maybe you should visit my quarters sometime then, I'm sure we could fast become close friends,". She gently pecked my ear, and then moved away, "I will allow you to maintain your friendship with Corrin, for now,". I sighed in relief, and thanked her, before apologising for the trouble. "I'll allow you to take your leave," she said. I nodded, and made my way towards the door, but just as I prepared to close it behind me, I heard Camilla taunt "don't forget to come visit me sometime,".  
The next day, I met with Corrin once more in her private quarters. I told her all about my encounter with her sisters. This caused a great deal of laughter from her, "I knew the lipstick was a good idea!". I disagreed, but she was unwilling to budge in regards to this point. "Are you going to pay Camilla a visit then? I hear she's an excellent kisser," teased Corrin. I felt myself blushing, and told her I wasn't sure. We continued chatting for the rest of the evening, until it was time for me to go home. "I would kiss you goodnight, but I wouldn't want you to get kidnapped on your way home," laughed Corrin as I made my way to the door, I wished her goodnight, and left.


End file.
